roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Primal Rebellion
Primal Rebellion The Primal Rebellion is the first official war of Keltharia. There was a lot of hatred towards the elven race,because this is a period in time where the elves were the tyrannical lords of Keltharia. The New Alliance The Gnomes created an alliance between the Dwarves and Humans by developing a trade system between the two races. Dwarves would mine the minerals needed, and Humans would cut the wood that was needed. They would then send the goods to the Gnome colony. The Gnomes used it to create tools that the Dwarves and the Humans could not. This trade system created the bond that created their alliance. Elven Empire The Elven being the first intelligent race of Keltharia created a kingdom that stretched all across Keltharia. There wasn't land that they did not have their armies in. Lycan Response The Lycans protected the primal races from the elves' interference. They also watched over their progression, but it wasn't until the the elven empire stretched to what is now Mount Kosen when they felt provoked. This brought a hostile response, and Lycans killed elves on sight and eventually drove them off of the mountain once again. Elven Response The elves being forced from the mountains became enraged, so they created the first official elites of the elves. These elites were called "Silver Snipers." The one who commanded the group was called "Elrun Argent," a respected archer, well renowned for his legend of hunting down the Lycans. The First Act The Elves released their Silver Snipers on the Lycans, unprepared for such an assault the Lycans were defeated with ease and their numbers were reduced dramatically. The Lycans retreated from the mountains and victory went to the Elves. The Lycans knew that it would only get worse. Running out of options, they turned to the new alliance, and they convinced them to join together.. Not in just trade and friendship, but as war allies against the tyrant Elves. The Silver Snipers also had a hand in convincing them to do as the Lycan's insisted when they pushed the dwarves from the mountains, killing many innocents and once again capturing gnomes for mere entertainment. Lord of Elves The Primal Alliance was formed and they announced to the elves that they meant for war, by burning down an Elven town. The elves chose a leader.. And who else would there be, but the very one who began this war.. "Elrun Argent" Overwhelming Population The Primal were less equipped to win a war than the Elves were, but the Primals had one major trait.. Population, and they had the overwhelming force that the Elves didn’t account for. Most of the Elven territory was reduced to ashes within weeks. Three months of losing only angered the Elves. When the Primals came to the Mainlands, lead by the Lycans, they ran through the defenses, but the elves had retreated. Blindly following them, they were lead to a dead end valley surrounded by cliffs. A rain of arrows was released on the Primals and the elves who were trapped within the valley. No one survived. Over thousands of Primals died in that battle, and it was a major turning point for the elves in the war. Elves Near Victory The elves reclaimed their homelands, and pushed the Primals out of the forest. As the battle was coming into an end, an unlikely ally joined up with the Primals.. The "Turockin" ran through the Elves unguarded defenses, and created a big upset for the war. The Elves tried to fight the incoming Turockin and the Primals, but they were unable to hold the line. The End of The Primal Rebellion The loss of the war for the Elves was complete with the death of Elrun Argent, who claimed, "All races were created to be enslaved by the master race, the Elven!" A lycan drove his claws straight through the Elf's heart, and made the other Elves watch as they ate the Lord of Elves heart.